


Potion Spin

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, POV Female Character, Porn With Plot, Potion club, agree ot suide effects, don't mention the club, potion transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: The magical world have a secret club, where potions are the poison of choice and fun. Harry potter is a member





	Potion Spin

**Author's Note:**

> Only own the fanfic and anything original, everything else sadly belongs to others
> 
> note: This was written while waiting for Potter's Ranch Votes

A strange magical ball floated in the middle of the room, waiting for the next person to spin it. Around it was a group of male wizards, waiting there turn.

Harry grinned, it was his turn to start the game.

“Welcome gents to the tenth potion spin game of this year, remember you all signed the disclaimer that you agree that any side effect are yours to take care off since these potions only last twenty-four hours,” he smirked. “And we know the side effects can be quite interesting,” he said peering at a wizard in the corner who’s stomach showed he was pregnant. 

“We know Potter,” Draco sighed, who’s introduced the ninth game.

“Well then, spin the ball to see what will hit me first,” Harry purred, he’d been waiting a long time for the game to get to him.

Smirking Draco reached forward and spun the ball, moment later a small potion vial clinked to the floor an unknown potion in it.

“Chug chug chug,” the others cheered, grabbing it Harry uncorked it and chugged the potion, the other wizards cheered as the potion went into effect. A pressure built on his chest and his penis, moments later his chest burst out to what could be described as basketball size and he lost the parts below that said male and gained female ones. He quickly pulled his top off to stop his shirt from being destroyed. 

“Well now, exaggerated female form,” Harry said, as he spoke his voice became female and Husky and the rest of his shifted to female that only males dreamed of or fantasy porn, his hair fell to his waist.

“Damn Harry, makes me wish you were born female,” Neville said from his spot.

“And your next,” Harry purred, and the ball was spinning again.

What a lot if people didn’t know, was that the drops were selected from subconscious thought. So Harry was not surprised when the next potion was green, and when opened smelled of forests.

Seconds later, his skin was a deep emerald, his hair was also a green so dark it looked black, smirked harry pule doff all his clothing to show the changes were full body.

The next persons spin added a back glow to his eyes.

Then the next added a burning to his belly.

When Lucius spun, he felt his breasts start to drip milk.

Then Pregnant wizard spun, and a burning need joined his body with his burning belly and he knew this game was about to enter the fun part.  
The ball got to Draco again, a familiar vial of milk white potion that he quickly chugged to the cheer of the others.

Neville smirked and spun it again, the final vial fell out. It was a shimmering pink color, and Neville gulped as Harry drank it.

Harry gasped out, the heat too much and the Potion had come from Neville’s spin.

With that Harry pulled Neville to him, the other wizards clothing being pulled off.

Harry could only moan and gasp as Neville plowed his needy entrance with a very hard member. The others cheered, and when Neville finished the others took there turn sometimes together.

Hours later Harry lay on the floor exhausted, cum splattered his body and dripped from his vagina.

“Really you guys, you didn’t have to use the games to do this with me,” Harry purred.

“It was fun though, after all lst time it was mine,” the pregnant wizard said.

“Shut of Ron,” Harry yawned, after all the red head was heavy with child with Lucius kid of all things.

“Ginny is going to kill you,” Draco said om where he relaxed against a wall.

“Ginny would try to kill me anyway, since I’m freaking Gay and wouldn’t touch her even if she had a cock,” Harry smirked,

“Sooo.. what Fertility potion was it,” Neville asked, leaning down over the potion transformed Harry.

“Since you were the final spin, it was set to you. So in nine months expect at least two to three children,” Harry purred, placing a hand on his belly with the amount of seed placed inside you swear should be huge but instead was still flat.

“Are you sure Harry, that many children will be rough once you revert,” Neville asked.

“Neville, we both agreed to join this for fun. But I won’t disagree to carry my husbands kids,” Harry said, pulling his husband down.

“Well, i hear horny pregnant males are very fun,” Neville purred, and took his very willing fertile mate again.


End file.
